rocky_paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky (Paw Patrol) Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Rocky (Paw Patrol) Fanon Wiki This wiki is for all fans of Rocky the Recycling Pup from the television series PAW Patrol. Users can post stories and characters on the page but the stories have to involve Rocky in a way. Pizap com13883588636131.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=Welcome to The Rocky PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki! Rocky 3.jpg|Need Help?|linktext=If you need any help. Ask any of the admins. We're here to help! Wiki-background|Have Fun!|linktext=Have Fun! Admins I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Give my pup-pad a ring here Tundrathesnowpup is an admin at the Rocky PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Tundra! No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case! Give my pup-pad a ring here SmokythePolicePup is an admin at the Rocky PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Eco! "When trouble nears and you need help, just give a yelp; I'll be here to help!" Give my pup-pad a ring here Coy2267 is an admin at the Rocky PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Coy! The full list of Admins and Chat Mods can be found on the Admins and Chat Mods Page. Rules # NO BULLYING!!!! Cyber-bullying is not tolerated EVER! If you feel like you have been the victim of cyber-bullying, notify an admin. # No saying "This story/character sucks or insulting it at all. # No creating stories where characters die unless it is your own OC. Don't roleplay this in chat! # No spamming at all! This includes but is not limited to placing random categories. (Example: placing "Character" category on a story) # Always ask a user before you edit their page. It is best to create an account before editing. # If you are rude in chat, you will be banned from chat. (this includes swearing at people). # Do not ask to be an Admin or Chat Moderator. The Admins will monitor the people we feel would make the best Admins/Chat Mods and then we will decide. # If a user doesn't like something you've posted, delete it or it will be removed by an admin (no complaining about your comment being deleted). # No changing templates!! (automatic ban). # No renaming pages without a good reason. # Don't be rude to anyone including wikia contributors. # Do not annoy users who are Admins/Mods on other Wikis about blocks/bans there. # Don't edit the home page or other people's pages unless you have administrative powers and the action is mandatory. If you're angry at that person or somebody else, step away and then come back and discuss the issue with the person who caused you trouble, or ask an admin. They'd be happy to help! Strikes * Strike 1: Warning. * Strike 2: Banned for a week. * Strike 3: Banned from chat and the wiki for a month. * Strike 4: Banned forever. Do you agree and like these rules? No Yes Maybe Could be better Rocky Picture of the Month: If you have a picture of Rocky that you would like for an upcoming month, contact SmokythePolicePup or TheBlake90. Featured Contributor! Who should be November's Featured Contributor? SmokythePolicePup TheBlake90 Tundrathesnowpup Other Time 'Date Today / / ' Category:Browse Category:Poll pages Category:Protected pages